En attendant Noël 2013
by Picotti
Summary: Noël, même pour les sorciers, c'est une série de symboles et de traditions. Jour après jour dévoile un terme, un sens, une petite habitude ou une croyance.
1. La légende

**La légende**

Pour les sorciers d'Angleterre, Noël est intimement rattaché à la légende du Père Merlin. On raconte qu'il s'agit d'un très vieux sorcier, vêtu d'une robe rouge et blanche et chevauchant un char tiré par des hippogriffes. La nuit de Noël, c'est lui qui vient distribuer les cadeaux aux enfants sages. Grâce à sa baguette, il sait qui n'a pas été obéissant auquel cas, il laisse un caillou dans ses chaussons, en guise d'avertissement.

Les enfants ne croient plus au Père Merlin, sauf les plus jeunes, et pourtant les représentations de ce vieux bonhomme fleurissent dans toutes les échoppes du pays.


	2. Les moldus

**Les moldus**

Les moldus aussi fêtent Noël et pour beaucoup de sorciers, notamment les sangs-purs, c'est bien étrange. Leur Père Merlin est très semblable au leur et utilise même la magie. Les sorciers ne comprennent pas.

Certains moldus fêtent également la naissance d'un enfant. Pourquoi un en particulier, personne ne semble avoir la réponse, mais celui-ci est leur emblème, la magie faite homme. Ils se réunissent dans leurs églises, à minuit, pour chanter les louanges d'un bébé qui a grandi, est devenu un homme et est mort plus de deux milles ans plus tôt. Là encore, les sorciers ne comprennent pas vraiment.


	3. La préparation

**La préparation**

C'est l'effervescence. Les décorations d'Halloween ont toutes quitté les vitrines et les fenêtres des maisons, et celles de Noël viennent les remplacer, toutes plus lumineuses les unes que les autres. Les gens sentent une aura de bonne humeur les envelopper, ils commencent à songer aux cadeaux, au grand sapin qu'ils mettront dans le salon, aux enfants qui vont revenir de Poudlard, à la course que ce sera pour dissimuler au mieux les paquets qui leur seront destinés.

Les gens oublient un peu les problèmes mais ils savent que c'est éphémère, à peine un havre de paix, pour quelques jours seulement.


	4. Les vacances

**Les vacances**

Pour les jeunes sorciers qui étudient à Poudlard, Noël c'est avant toute chose les vacances. Après être passé par la douloureuse période des examens de fin de trimestre, ce sont deux semaines sans classe et dans leurs familles qui se présentent à eux.

Le Poudlard Express vient les chercher à Pré-Au-Lard, les parents et les frères et sœurs qui ne sont pas encore, ou ne sont plus, à Poudlard, les attendent, souriants. Les enfants raconteront leurs déboires de ces derniers mois, les amis, leurs amours, leurs notes, retrouveront leurs chambres et toutes leurs affaires, rêveront aux cadeaux qu'ils déballeront bientôt.


	5. Le sapin

**Le sapin**

Le sapin est l'un des éléments clés de la préparation de Noël. Qu'il soit petit ou grand, on le retrouve dans presque tous les foyers. Plus grand monde, voire plus personne, ne se souvient de sa signification, mais ça n'a pas grande importance finalement.

On le choisit avec soin, artificiel ou naturel, imposant ou discret, rares sont les magasins qui n'en vendent pas et rares sont ceux qui resteront avec des stocks. Les enfants veulent toujours un immense sapin, les parents sont souvent un peu plus réservés, il faudra sûrement bouger les meubles, papa ne se sent pas très enthousiaste.


	6. Les décorations

**Les décorations**

Les étoiles ne sont pas que dans les yeux des gens. On les accroche dans le sapin, avec boules et guirlandes, lumières que la magie fait clignoter et changer de couleur. Certaines décorations chantent des cantiques pour qui a assez de nerfs pour les supporter des jours durant. Il n'est pas rare de voir dans certains foyers des gens se lever en pleine nuit pour stupéfixer un ange doré dont la voix grêle et pincharde empêche de dormir.

Seuls quelques retors haussent les épaules en affirmant que tout est trop commercial, que Noël n'a plus de sens, que c'est idiot.


	7. Les invitations

**Les invitations**

Noël, c'est l'occasion de se réunir entre amis proches et entre membres de la même famille (ou de différentes familles). Molly Weasley, aujourd'hui, remplit ses cartons d'invitation. Elle n'oublie pas ses deux garçons qui sont au loin, Tonks qui pourtant décline chaque année parce qu'elle est avec ses parents, que Molly invite également, Remus qui est toujours seul et n'a sûrement pas goûté à une dinde de Noël depuis des années.

Molly aime avoir du monde autour d'elle même si cela représente beaucoup de travail et de préparation. Dans son esprit, Noël doit réunir du monde et avec le sourire.


	8. Les achats

**Les achats**

C'est la course dans les magasins. Les jours commencent à défiler et tous les cadeaux ne sont pas encore achetés. Que voulait James déjà ? Certainement quelque chose de très dangereux. Il se contentera de ce qui ne risque pas d'éborgner l'un de ses cousins. Cette poupée sera parfaite pour Lily, celle-ci conviendrait peut-être à Rose.

C'est à s'arracher les cheveux, qui veut quoi déjà ? Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus en stock les dragons miniatures que Fred, Louis et Albus ont demandés ? Que prendre d'autre ? Pas question de quitter ce magasin sans avoir un jouet pour chacun.


	9. La ville de Londres

**La ville de Londres**

Le Londres, aussi bien sorcier que moldu, s'illumine lorsque tombe la nuit. Les décorations, plus ou moins magiques, éclairent les rues détrempées de pluie sous les yeux émerveillés des enfants mais parfois aussi des adultes. Les devantures des magasins s'ornent de fausse neige, de représentations du Père Merlin et de ses hippogriffes, d'affiches clamant que la magie de Noël se trouve ici.

Les rues s'animent. Malgré le froid qui commence à se faire mordant, les gens affectionnent des promenades, main dans la main pour les amoureux, côte à côte pour les amis. La nuit tombée, c'est un lieu de rencontres.


	10. Les lois

**Les lois**

Le ministère de la magie ne relâche pas la pression sous prétexte que c'est Noël, au contraire. Il faut impérativement ouvrir l'œil, et le bon ! Les Aurors sont intransigeants, ce n'est pas parce que les fêtes de fin d'année approchent que l'on peut transgresser les lois. Les moldus doivent toujours ignorer leur existence, pour leur bien à tous. Les contrevenants sont arrêtés et punis d'une amende ou d'une peine plus lourde en fonction de leur crime.

Les Aurors ont beaucoup de travail, nombreux sont les gens, surtout les adolescents, qui oublient que tout n'est pas permis, même à Noël.


	11. Les réconciliations

**Les réconciliations**

Pour certains, Noël est l'occasion de faire l'impasse sur les disputes et de retrouver amis et membres de la famille autour d'une table, de plaisanter et de pardonner. Ce n'est évidemment pas le cas dans tous les foyers, mais pour Percy Weasley, c'est le moment d'aller voir ses parents, d'oublier qu'ils se sont dressés contre lui, d'oublier qu'ils n'ont pas abondé dans son sens.

Percy déteste que l'on ne soit pas d'accord avec lui, mais parfois, il faut bien admettre que chacun est libre de ses opinions et il aime ses parents, beaucoup trop pour se permettre de les perdre.


	12. Les traditions

**Les traditions**

Les grandes familles de sang-pur ne peuvent s'empêcher d'étendre leurs traditions ancestrales à la nuit de Noël. Chez les Malfoy, c'est le moment où il faut montrer toute la dignité de son sang. Draco sait chaque année par avance qu'il va s'ennuyer ferme. En général, il est même le seul adolescent de son âge et, tenu de rester à table avec les adultes, il lui est interdit de montrer qu'il voudrait être ailleurs.

Il enfile sa plus belle robe et se montre présentable, poli, serviable mais pas servile. Si son père est satisfait, il pourra avoir ses cadeaux le lendemain.


	13. Les enfants

**Les enfants**

On dit que Noël est la fête des enfants et ce n'est pas faux. Des plus petits aux plus grands, tous attendent ce moment avec impatience, pour les vacances scolaires mais aussi et surtout pour les cadeaux.

A bord du Poudlard Express, certains écrivent leur liste qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de faire, ou la complètent. Les autres parlent de ce qu'ils auront, de ce qu'ils feront. Tous sourient, tous sont pressés.

Ceux qui ne rejoignent pas leur famille savent qu'ils n'ont pas été oubliés pour autant. Des hiboux viendront leur apporter leurs paquets le matin de Noël.


	14. Les adultes

**Les adultes**

Les adultes ne sont pas en reste par rapport aux enfants. Cette année, Tonks tremble presque d'impatience. Elle a l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille. Elle caresse tendrement son ventre. Elle est enceinte de cinq mois et ça commence à vraiment se voir. L'année prochaine, elle fêtera Noël avec son bébé dans ses bras. Cette année, elle a Remus à ses côtés et si elle sait que ce ne sera pas une foison de cadeaux et une opulence de nourriture, elle sait aussi que ce sera certainement le plus beau de tous ses Noël, elle a déjà eu son cadeau.


	15. La panique de Noël

**La panique de Noël**

Nous sommes à dix jours de Noël et certains ne s'amusent pas du tout. Audrey Weasley est en pleine panique. Il lui manque des cadeaux, beaucoup trop même. Elle se tord les mains d'angoisse. Percy travaille beaucoup et ne peut pas toujours l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse. En tant que moldue, elle ne peut pas y aller seule. Elle a donc décidé d'offrir des cadeaux sans magie aux enfants. Pour une fois, ce serait une preuve d'originalité. Mais que prendre ? Est-ce qu'un jeu vidéo plairait ? Elle est au désespoir, ils sont si nombreux dans cette famille !


	16. Poudlard

**Poudlard**

Les enfants qui restent à Poudlard pour les vacances ont également droit à une veillée somptueuse. Généralement, plusieurs professeurs restent également. Certains estiment que Poudlard est leur seule famille, d'autres n'ont juste nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Les elfes prévoient un somptueux dîner, plus impressionnant encore que les habituels festins quotidiens. Hagrid prend soin de décorer la Grande Salle avec douze immense sapins et le ciel artificiel montre un temps de neige avec des étoiles filantes et, de temps en temps, si on regarde au bon moment, le traineau du Père Merlin qui passe à la vitesse d'une étoile filante.


	17. La famille

**La famille**

Les familles aiment se retrouver autour de la table de Noël. Chez les Weasley, les enfants retrouvent leurs cousins avec enthousiasme et c'est vite la pagaille dans la maison. Les plus petits ne connaissent pas bien les plus grands. Tout le monde court dans tous les sens et les plats sont souvent menacés de terminer sur la moquette. Les adultes ont beau élever la voix de temps en temps, les enfants n'écoutent pas. Et puis, c'est si rare qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi tous réunis. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher avec une dispute. C'est en tout cas ce qu'espère James.


	18. La veillée

**La veillée**

La veillée de Noël est une chose sacrée. Les moldus croyants vont à la messe, rares sont les sorciers qui les y accompagnent, encore plus rares sont ceux qui croient également. Mais ça arrive. Les gens se réunissent autour du sapin et profitent d'un bon repas. On discute avec animation de tout ce qui est arrivé dans l'année, des enfants, lorsque enfants il y a.

Ceux qui sont seuls essayent souvent d'égayer un peu leur soirée. Severus Rogue contemple avec dépit son verre de whisky pur feu. Il n'aime pas beaucoup ça mais ce soir il en a vraiment besoin.


	19. Le repas

**Le repas**

Si Draco s'ennuie chez la grand-tante Meliflua, il est obligé d'admettre que le repas, lui, est délicieux. Tout est fait – par les elfes – dans les règles de l'art : apéritif somptueux avec alcools fins, entrée aux poissons les plus recherchés, plat de viande rôtie et fondante, gâteau de Noël dont les crèmes et chocolats se marient à merveille.

Draco fait de son mieux pour se montrer correct mais il aimerait se jeter sur la nourriture. Déjà qu'il n'a personne à qui parler. Il fait cependant bien attention à l'ordre de ses couverts et à ne surtout pas tacher sa robe.


	20. Les crackers

**Les crackers**

Les crackers des sorciers sont des objets singuliers. A l'image de ceux des moldus, il s'agit d'une papillote de papier cadeau aux extrémités desquelles on tire pour faire éclater le pétard à l'intérieur et libérer un jouet. Ceux des sorciers sont plus impressionnants que ceux des moldus. Il n'est pas rare de voir sortir une peluche énorme d'un minuscule petit bonbon c'est pourquoi les enfants savent qu'il ne faut pas nécessairement se précipiter sur les plus gros.

Ce qui en sort est toujours une surprise, et même une bonne surprise, sauf peut-être ce que l'on trouve chez les frères Weasley.


	21. Les biscuits

_Désolé Lunie, ce drabble a été écrit avant notre discussion sur les biscuits. Du coup là c'est pas le même sens évidemment. Par contre je me marre encore plus en le relisant._

* * *

**Les biscuits**

Pour Rubeus Hagrid, Noël est le moment idéal pour tenter encore une fois la recette des cookies. Chaque année, il s'y essaye avec attention et chaque année il doit se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils sont immangeables. Il ne comprend pas. Ceux qu'il a mangés chez Molly Weasley étaient fondant à souhait et c'est sa recette qu'il essaye depuis plusieurs années.

Mais les siens sont durs comme de la pierre. Est-ce qu'il les laisse cuire trop longtemps ? Ce ne serait tout de même pas sa farine qui n'irait pas. Il moud son propre blé issu de son propre potager, lui-même.


	22. La musique

**La musique**

Les chants de Noël résonnent dans tout le pays du début à la fin de la période de fêtes. Des concerts sont donnés dans les salles de musique du ministère de la magie, des concerts de charité souvent mais pas seulement.

A dix-huit ans, James Sirius Potter joue pour la première fois. Il a le trac parce que toute sa famille est venue le voir. Il ne fait pas partie des Bizard's Sisters. Son groupe s'appelle les Griffons Noirs et il en est le leader. Sa petite amie est chanteuse, lui, il est guitariste. Ses mains dansent sur les cordes.


	23. Les cadeaux

**Les cadeaux**

C'est le moment tant attendu. Le matin du 25 décembre, personne ne traîne au lit, pas plus les adultes que les enfants. Tout le monde se lève rapidement et, sans prendre le soin de quitter son pyjama, file vers le sapin où attendent les cadeaux. On déchire fébrilement les emballages, on pousse des cris de joie face au jouet que l'on attendait tant. Les couples s'embrassent, les enfants se jettent au cou de leurs parents. Certains n'ont pas dormi de la nuit. Les plus jeunes ont essayé de voir le Père Merlin mais le sommeil les a rattrapé trop vite.


	24. La magie

**La magie**

La magie de Noël ne réside dans aucune baguette. Elle vit tout autour de nous, sorciers comme moldus, nous enveloppe et nous permet d'oublier momentanément que certaines choses vont mal. La magie de Noël, c'est admettre auprès de soi des gens avec qui on a quelques griefs, c'est pardonner, accepter, se faire pardonner également. C'est aimer aussi et faire plaisir à ceux que l'on aime. La magie de Noël, n'a pas de maître et personne n'a jamais su l'apprivoiser. Elle est la magie au cœur de la magie elle-même, elle est l'éternelle nature indomptable qui touche sans discrimination.

Joyeux Noël.

* * *

_Et voilà, ce petit calendrier de l'avent est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Un grand merci en tout cas à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits messages. Joyeuses fêtes à chacun d'entre vous._


End file.
